ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Supermarket
The Amazing World of Supermarket is an upcoming American computer-animated comedy-drama fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios. Synopsis 10-year-old Jazz Harris is on taking action Plot In 1950s, Many people in Mexico was been killed or captured by a leader, 69 years later, the main woman named Ronnie Flores (Now know as Ronnie Gomez) who want to saves everyone from a danger. It's before her, it was Enrique who is Ronnie's husband. He wants the freedom while Ronnie wants the peace. In 1979, Enrique and Ronnie are married. One day, Ronnie was pregnant. She gave birth to Enrique's baby boy named Victor Gomez who born in 1989. Enrique then died in 1996. It was unknown. Ronnie was take care of her son alone. Years later, Victor is now 30 years old and Ronnie is now 52. Victor is working at a mariachi band. Ronnie would love to heard her son's songs. Ronnie is now work as a Spanish teacher, at Atlantis Middle School. Then, meanwhile at Harris' house. A girl named Jazz who is ready for school. She was get up from her bed, brushed her hair with brush, cleaned her teeth and make herself neat. Jazz went downstairs for the breakfast and ahead to the kitchen. Mary saw her daughter was coming to eat her favorite breakfast, eggs and bacon. Then after she finish her breakfast, Jazz was packing her backpack. She went to school. She meet her friends at Spanish class. They introduce Lily, Lori, Lynn and Lucy. Then, Ronnie was entering the class. The girls are waving at her. Ronnie starts talking about the history of Mexico. Lynn was talking about the Texan leader who sends the army to Mexico. They are killing or captured many people. Lori according to the article, it was in 1950. Many people was been killed and/or captured by a leader. They then heard the bell ringing which it means lunchtime. At lunchtime, Jazz is eating the tuna sandwich and drink fruit punch juice. The two Japanese girls are sitting on the chair that Jazz is. Jazz greeting the girls and talking about birthdays and families. Jazz asking the question about the birthday of years and months. Jazz and Jin are both born in 2000, while Hoshi is born in 1999. Jin asking her about Madelyn. Jazz said "She was born in 1997". Hoshi thinks Madelyn is older than her. Jin talking to Lynn about her birthday. Lynn says "I was born in 2004". Then, Lily, Lucy and Lori talked about it. The bell rings which Jazz and other have back to class. Back to the Harris' house, Mary was telling her daughter about the school. Darren was back from working, Jazz running to him and hugging. Darren was glad to see his daughter. Jazz was asking her father about his job. Darren's job is leader and detective. Jazz was very surprise that her father was both detective and leader of SFG (Sector Federal Government). Mary was asking them for dinner, Jazz going to the dinner room and eating the pasta. Jazz was tired and went to bed, then she went to sleep. Outside of her house, someone was putting something on the door. The next day, Jazz notices the note and says "You will meet at the supermarket in Atlantis Street - John Davis". Madelyn saw the note and thinks was interesting. They are went to the supermarket called Backwell's. Meanwhile, everyone are shopping and working, there is a store manager named John Davis, they meeting him. Jazz and Madelyn are walking around the aisles with John. John shows the liquid aisles. Then he shows the frozen aisles. John walking through the aisles, Jazz was asking John which aisle that have shampoo and other products. John answers that the products is on the health and beauty aisles. Jazz says thanks to John. John then visiting the candy aisles. He says "We have the candies, chocolates and more." Madelyn loves the candies so much. Jazz wants to see the meat products. John went to the meat aisles. He shows the sausages, steaks, chicken, pork and other meats. Jazz went to the Mexican aisles, so she running to the Mexican aisles. She saw the chips, dips, tacos, sauces and chilies. Jazz loves the Mexican aisles so much. Madelyn saw her sister who is running to her. Jazz was running to her and asking about the Mexican aisles that she loves it. John saw his watch, getting back to work. Madelyn and Jazz are going to leave Backwell's. Meanwhile, at Gomez's house, Victor was watching the Ernesto de la Cruz movie while Ronnie prays for her husband in ofrenda room. Ronnie says her husband was sympathize for fallen dream of truth and love. She will take care of her son while he was passed away. In a depression, she is going to miss him so much. Then she walking to the living room where Victor was watching the movie. Ronnie then sits the couch and watching movie with her son. Meanwhile, Jazz and Madelyn are return from supermarket. They meet Thomas and Luna. They enter the house, Jazz had never been here before. Madelyn know her since in high school. Luna loves to takes care of the kids while their parents are gone. Jazz telling her where her brother is. Luna says "He's on my room." Jazz went to the upstairs to Thomas's room. Meanwhile Thomas is working at the math. Jazz opens the door and interrupted his work. Thomas greeting her. Jazz was asking about the math. Thomas loves to doing math, so does Jazz. She then asking about his room was different and what kind of book he have? Thomas have science, history, math, reading, and writing. Jazz says "Cool", Thomas telling her to he must back to work. Jazz left the room as Thomas studying. Then, she walks to Luna and Madelyn. Madelyn tells her to draw, Jazz agreed. She grabs the paper and pencil from the desk. Jazz begin to draw the paper. Then, she shown the picture to Luna. Luna saw the picture of herself and her brother. Jazz says "Yes." Luna loves the picture. Jazz give the picture to her. Luna says "So cute." Jazz asking her to check Thomas. Luna went to the upstairs and checking on her brother. She says "Thomas, are you working?" Thomas answers "Yes." Luna then shown the picture to him. Thomas likes the picture. He tells Luna he's almost finish his study. Luna says "Good for you." and then left the room. At the living room, Luna tells Jazz about her brother about studying. Jazz says to her about Thomas finishing his study. Luna smiles at her, Jazz tells Luna about what her hobbies. Luna says "Yes." She tells Jazz to do cooking, cleaning, babysitting and playing video games. Jazz thinks her hobbies are cool. Her hobbies are drawing, dancing, and watching the drama movies. Luna loves the drama movies. Then Madelyn tells her sister to leave. Jazz waving goodbye to Luna as they leave the house. Back at home, Jazz and Madelyn are visiting Ronnie and Victor. Ronnie greets Jazz and Madelyn. Jazz presents her older sister as Madelyn waves at her. Ronnie welcoming them to the house, Victor walking to them and greets. Jazz says "What's this place" and Victor says "This is my house." Jazz walking around the house and saw the ofrenda room. Victor points this way. Jazz walking to the ofrenda room. She saw the picture of Enrique Gomez. Victor tells her about the death of his father. Jazz was telling Victor about what cause of death. But he says "I don't know. Maybe he died from a heart attack or something?" Jazz was worried about Enrique's death. Victor walking to the gallery room, where the ancestors live long time ago. He said "This is the gallery room where the painting belong to." There were his ancestors. They were Cast * Mackenzie Foy as Jazz Harris * Jessica Dicicco as Madelyn Harris * Benjamin Bratt as Darren Harris * Lauren Miller as Mary Harris * David Tennant as Lou Williams * Gael García Bernal as Victor Gomez * Alanna Ubach as Ronnie Gomez (Flores) * Jaime Camil as Enrique Gomez * Paul Rudd as John Davis ** Rudd also voices Thomas Hopper. * Bret Parker as Luna Hopper * Jimmy Fallon as Eddie Gilligan * Sofía Espinosa as Frida * Bob Odenkirk as Rick Hart * Catherine Keener as Edna Hart * E.G. Daily as Kate Hart * Kristen Wiig as Shanelle * Seth Rogen as Mitch * Michael Cera as Andy ** Cera also voices Randy * Salama Hayek as Valentina * Maryke Hendrikse as Carla * James Franco as Héctor Rubio * John Goodman as Gary Brown * Nicole Oliver as Molly Thompson * Mary Gibbs as Lori Lincoln * Lara Jill Miller as Lynn Lincoln * Robin Atkin Downes as Wally Hopper * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Lily Lincoln * Tara Strong as Lucy Lincoln * Heather Hogan as Hoshi and Jin * Beck Bennett as Mike Chang * Bobby Moynihan as Mark Chang * Alfonso Arau as Carl Green * Diane Lane as Rita Hopper * Ana Ofelia Murguia as Daisy Green * Anthony Gonzalez as Dan ** Gonzalez also voices Ray, Max and Rudy Transcript The Amazing World of Supermarket/Transcript Soundtrack The Amazing World of Supermarket/Soundtrack Trailer Transcript The Amazing World of Supermarket/Trailer Transcript Quotes Jazz: Are you sure to going to travel? Madelyn: Yep, we are going to Mexico. Jazz: Yay! ---- Lou: Good Jolly travel! Luna: Have nice a trip in Mexico. Victor: See you soon! scene fades to the airplane landing in Mexican airport. Jazz: Here we are, Mexico. Madelyn: Wow we! Darren: Let's go to visit the town. the town, Jazz and Madelyn are having a fun. ---- Lou: Alright, the tacos. We have a tequila. Victor: Yeah, me too. Luna: What is it? Victor: I want to be a musician. Luna: I want to be a babysitter. Lou: I would be an artist. ---- Lou: Now what, laddies? Luna: Hmm.. All: Get the ice cream. ---- Lou's past, Young Lou is inside and doing drawing of a kingdom, a village and himself. Lou: There, done. he shown the drawing to one of his servers. Lou: What you think? ???: It was fancy. Lou: Thanks! (Lou looking at the shadow.) Lou: Who are you? ???: My name is Ben. Trivia *This is the second movie has been rated PG for mild thematic elements, scary moments, rude humor, some brief mild language, frightening images and some action. * Despite its PG rating, it shows actual death scenes (such as Enrique was stabbed to his death by his wife Ronnie.), it also shows actual weapons, blood and gore. * This is the fifth Pixar movie to have a female protagonist, followed by Inside Out, Finding Dory, Incredibles 2 and Brave. * This is the eighth Pixar film with the closing music of Disney and Pixar logos since A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Toy Story 3, Finding Dory, Coco and Cars 3. * David, Bobby, and Beck are only DuckTales actors who voice act like the humans in this movie. * Lou is actually a Scottish character. Many people mistaken him for being British. *According to Ronnie's driver, Ronnie was born in September 17, 1967. * Lou's look is similar to Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales, Mark and Mike's looks are similar to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. * This is the sixth Pixar film to have opening music during the opening logos after Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles, Ratatouille, Coco and Inside Out. * Mike's voice is similar to Lance from Sing. **They are both guitarists. **They both have girlfriends. **They are both cheating on their girlfriends. **They are both falling love with their girlfriends. **They both playing their guitars. * Darren's voice is similar to Ernesto de la Cruz from Coco. **They both have mustaches. **They both saying takes to seize their moments. **They are both actors. * Thomas' voice is similar to Darren from Sausage Party. ** He and Darren are both nerds. ** They both wear glasses. ** They both speak in lisp. ** They both hate working ** They are both cranky and stubborn. ** They both use the guns. * John's voice is similar to Scott Lang from Ant-Man. **He and Scott are both single men. **They both have super suits. **They both can grow and shrink. **They both fight the enemies. **They both were controlling the animals. **They both have been attacked. * Ronnie's voice is similar to Imelda Rivera from Coco. ** She and Imelda are both old Mexican women. ** They both love to sing and dance. ** They are both born in long time ago. ** They are both stubborn and bitter. * Lou's voice is similar to Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales. **They are both rich. **They are both Scottish. **They are both stubborn. **They both lived in Scotland. **They both wear top hat. **They both love moneys. * Mark's voice is similar to Chet Alexander from Monster University. **They both have talks with a slight lisp. **They both are comedic. ** They both wear cap. ** They are both bullies. ** They both loves to pick on someone. * Madelyn's voice is similar to Lucy Loud from The Loud House. * Victor's voice is similar to Héctor Rivera from Coco. ** He and Héctor are both have the members of the families. (Victor belongs to Ronnie, Héctor belongs to Imelda.) ** They are both mariachis and making songs. ** Their physical appearances are both look similar. ** They were both attacking by enemies. ** They are both humorous and protective. * The Lincoln family are based on the Loud family from The Loud House. * Backwell's is based on Wal-Mart and Shopwell's. Cameos * The Tenth Doctor clothes are seen in Lou's closet. * Shopwell's can be seen at the background. * Toy version of Launchpad McQuack's plane can be seen at Thomas' and Luna's room. * A plush version of Honey Mustard, Frank, Brenda, Teresa, Sammy and Lavash can be seen at Jazz's room. * Héctor's Guitar can be seen at the guitar store. * "Bendy Beaver's" can been in Lucy's drawing. * A DuckTales Theme song can be heard in the music box during the napping time. * The Ernesto De la Cruz's movies can be seen at the video store. ** It can also seen in tv when Victor watching it. * The Rivera Family Shoemakers can be seen in the background. * A woman that look like Edna Mode. * The kid looks like Dash Parr. * Darren's glasses can be seen at Jazz's room. *A picture of Scrooge McDuck can be seen at Lou's room. *Druggie's bath salts can be seen at the drug store. *Toy version of Lightning McQueen can be in Ray's room. *A113 can be seen at Mary's class. * The man that look like Fit Man. * Kate was look like Camille Toh. * Launchpad's clothes can be seen at the War museum. * Ernesto's and Héctor's mariachis outfits can be seen in the costume shop. * A painting of Ernesto de la Cruz can be seen at Victor's gallery. ** It also there's a photo of Héctor at Victor's room. * A logo of the Incredibles can be seen at Lily's laptop. * Scrooge's number one dime can be seen in Lou's room. * Reposado Sigueme Tequila can be seen in Liquid Aisles. * The picture of Winston and Evelyn can be seen Recycled animation * In the town scene, Jazz and Madelyn did the dance that is similar to the Poco Loco scene. * The scene where the shampoo is moving is similar to the humans getting drugged scene. * The scene where Lou is singing his song The Scottish Life which it is similar to the opening scene of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. * During the final battle, Carla forcefully teams up with a willing, deliberate Ronnie by climbing up, and using the controls her actions like a puppet by pulling the hair which it is similar to the scene where Darren was been controlled by Douche. * When Ronnie grabs Jazz angrily, it's similar to Ernesto grabs Miguel. * In the scene where Lou angrily yells at Mitch for putting soap on his eyes is similar to the scene where Mr. Fizz angry at Numbuh 2. * When Victor was angry at his mother for murdering his father which is similar to Hector fighting Ernesto. * The scene where Victor's flashbacks where he saw they had a discuss. Enrique decided to go move away with his son, where Ronnie begged him to come with her as she needed her son to take care of him but Enrique was unmoved. Ronnie seemingly accepted her husband's decision and offered to send him off. During moving away, Ronnie stabs Enique with a knife Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Disney films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Category:2019 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:PG-Rated films Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in 1950 Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in Mexico